Total Drama Confinement
by Silvore
Summary: Ten Total Drama get trapped in school with no way out. Family, friends, internet, phones: All gone. Which poses the question: how well do you know your peers? When your cliques and classes are all taken away, who are your friends? Who do you really love? And most importantly, who are you? T/C G/D Reviews returned.
1. Cody: Check

**1. Cody: Check**

_And blah blah blah…_

Cody Anderson stares, bored, as the history teacher Mr. Hutchens goes on one of his long and grueling lectures about Ancient Rome, or Greece, or some other European country. It's the middle of April, and the closeness of summer, even though two months away, is glistening on every 10th grader's mind, including his.

He stops trying to listen to Mr. Hutchens's monotonous voice. Next to him sits Mike, his best friend. Mike yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Cody rolls his eyes but stops when a folded piece of paper falls on his desk. He opens the note. _Quick. What are ten kids at this school who have a secret identity?_

Cody smirks. Mike has a crazy collection of the weirdest top ten lists, a complete David Letterman fan. When finding new ones started getting harder, he convinced Cody to come up with originals. Cody opens his notebook and drums the pencil on the desk, thinking of his friend's question. He starts writing.

_Okay. Maybe they don't have a different identity, but they definitely have a secret._

_1. Trent Harrington, aka "Mr. Popular". He has it all. Sure, he goes out with Heather Emerson, the only sophomore on varsity cheerleading, but… I don't know. It's just sometimes, when you look at him with her, or sitting at lunch with his "friends"… he seems tired, sad. Like he's sick of something._

_2. Unknown. You know, that skinny that's always by himself, never talks, and never gets acknowledged by anyone. The one that nobody has a clue who he is, what his real name is, and is never seen outside of school. The one that just is… always on the outside. Why is he the way he is? Why did he appear halfway through the school year last year? Why does he never talk, and who is he really?_

_3. Izzy Miller, the "Nonconformist". The girl who struts around like she doesn't care what people think, the one who doesn't wear the right clothes nor acts like everyone else. The girl that always is alone, but sits by herself with a secretive smile on her face. The girl that doesn't fit into any clique, or group, but doesn't seem to care. There has to be a reason why she is who she is. And how she is outside of school._

_4. Courtney Walker. We all know she's the smart kid, not geek or annoying, but still is a straight-A student. The girl whose life revolves around school, and is no doubt going to Harvard or Yale or Princeton or someplace like that. But you notice how whenever she messes up and acts all arrogant and know it all-y, how she looks embarrassed or nervous? Why?_

_5. Evan Grint. There's a difference between him and all the other bullies. With them, they'll always pick on kids with a friend, or some other dumb jock. He doesn't have any other friend. He just picks on kids, and then goes and does stuff by himself. He just isn't… normal, for a bully. You notice how his eyes are filled with either rage or frustration all the time? Isn't that pretty strange?_

_6. Gwen Turner. I know you're going to think I put her on here only cause I like her, but that's not true. She is really like every other girl. Except, you know, hot, awesome, nice, funny, and smart (okay, that was my libido talking). But I just know she has some big secret. It's the way she looks when she's looking at the trophy case in front of the front office, when she puts the ear buds of her iPod under her black hair in the middle of class. She just has a look that says… I don't know._

_7. Sierra Flint. The nice one. She's great to everybody, and yet doesn't ask for anything in return. Also strange. Anyway, doesn't it strike you as weird that even though some people hate her cause of her chipperness, she doesn't care and is still nice to them? What's up with her?_

_8. The loser, Harold McGrady. He's the geek, the annoying one, the know-it-all, and the anti social weirdo all rolled into one. Everyone hates him and he knows it. He has no friends and gives loser a new name. I bet there's more to him than you realize._

_9. Duncan Smith, Gwen's boyfriend. Notice how he doesn't seem to be good at anything? (Well, besides the fact that he picked up the best girl at the school) I mean, everybody is good, or does somewhat well at something. We've been in the same classes since we played in sandboxes. And yet he still doesn't seem to have any talent… Does he have one that we don't know about? Or what?_

_10. Um… I can't think of anyone else. How about me, Cody Anderson?_

"Mr. Anderson, where was Alexander the Great's home country?" Can looks up from writing to meet Mr. Hutchens's glare. The whole class has their eyes on him. Staring around, he sees Trent mouthing the answer.

"Um, Massnoria?" he guesses.

Mr. Hutchens sighs. His wrinkles, glasses, and baldhead seem to fit the subject he teaches: never ending, boring, and ancient. "No, Mr. Anderson, but it seems that even though you don't pay attention, your answers to my questions seem to get closer and closer." He frowns at Trent. "The correct answer is 'Macedonia'. And please, stop writing love letters to Mr. Warren."

Referring to Mike, the class laughs. Cody slouches in embarrassment and tries to pay attention again to Mr. Hutchens as he continues the lecture. In the corner of his eye he catches Trent winking at him before being subjected to the cruel and awful torture that was Mr. Hutchens's voice.

After class he catches up to Trent as he is heading to his locker. "Hey, Trent, wait up!" Cody calls.

Trent stops. "I just wanted to say thanks, for helping me out in there," Cody tells him. "I wouldn't have expected you to do that."

Trent chuckles, shaking his head. "What, because I'm popular? Because I wouldn't want to help a loser like you? News flash, kid, I'm just another guy in this school. I may be the popular one in our grade, but I'm a normal person, and I get how hard it is to pay attention in Mr. Hutchens's class."

Cody is at loss of how to respond to that. All he gets out is, "Well… sorry. My name is Cody." He adjusts the books in his arms to shake his hand but a paper happens to flutter to the floor. Trent reaches down to get it.

"Huh, 'ten people that probably have a big secret'?" he reads. _Crap_, Cody thinks, _I forgot to give that to Mike!_

"Hey, that's nothing, give it back," he pleads, reaching out to snatch the paper.

Trent pulls his hand up, putting the paper out of reach of the shorter teen. "Let's see, there's me, Unknown, Courtney…" Before the jock can finish, Heather Emerson, the Ice Queen herself, comes up next to him.

"Hey babe," she says, kissing her boyfriend's neck. She then turns to Cody and scoffs. "What are you doing with this loser?"

Trent snorts. "Nothing," he answers.

Heather laughs and leans in closer to the shorter student. "I know you want some tips on how to be less loser and more cool, but you'll have to realize that you're never going to be as good as him," she says in a cruel, demeaning voice

"Come on, babe, let's leave," Trent replies, slinking his hand into hers. "See ya, loser."

Cody shakes his head in disgust. _Why'd I think he could be nice?_ He's about to head to his locker when he notices the list on the floor. He picks it up, and looks up to see the back of Trent walking down the hall with Heather. Without breaking stride, he lifts his hand off her shoulder shoulder and waves to Cody. _Well, anyone can surprise you._

"Um, Mike, I know you're lost, but your locker is in the south part of the school; it's in the east," Cody jokes as he approaches him. The tan teen stands waiting for his friend.

He punches Cody's arm. "I'm not lost, you dimwit. Remember the list? Where is it?"

"Oh, right, its—"

The intercom crackles, "All students report to your lockers for a drug check. Those who do not do so will get detention."

"Oh shit!" Mike says, backpedaling towards his locker. "If I miss one more soccer practice because of detention, Coach is going to kill me!" He starts to rush down the hall.

"What about the list?" Cody calls.

"Give it to me later!"

Cody puts his books and the paper into his locker and leans against it, waiting for the drug dog to head come near. The girl on his left blows air out her lips, blowing her blond hair backwards. "Hey, you're new here, right?" he asks.

The girl smiles. "Kind of. I moved here two weeks ago, after spring break."

"Oh, cool. I'm Cody." He holds out his hand.

She shakes it. "I'm Bridgette. So is this thing very common?"

"The drug check? Yeah. It's supposed to be a surprise but someone always leaks the date out. I wonder why he didn't do it this time…"

Bridgette's eyebrows come together. "My friends told me about him. She said he did spread it to the students

Cody curses. "I missed the tipoff again?"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Bridgette says.

"Sure, go for it."

"What is the whole Lockdown thing? My friend told me about it but I still don't understand."

Cody smiles. "It's this method they're trying out that's used to stop fires. Whenever the fire alarm is pulled you have fifteen minutes to evacuate the school before Lockdown starts. They have metal doors come down and cut off all exits from the school. Then they have this technology that causes the fire to die itself out."

Her eyes widen. "Isn't that dangerous? What if you can't get out in time?"

Cody shrugs. "You just stay inside until it unlocks itself. It's only like twenty minutes, though, so it isn't that bad. It's never happened," She doesn't look convinced.

The policewoman enters their hallway with the Great Dane sniffing at the lockers. The dog approaches them, and instead of continuing his walk as Cody suspects, it starts barking and growling at him. He stares at the dog in disbelief. _Wait, does he think I have drugs?_

"Sir, open your locker," the officer drones, the vice principal Ms. Willsin glaring at him behind her. He opens it, and steps aside as she looks look through. Bridgette eyes him, eyebrows raised. He shrugs.

The officer reaches into the front pocket of his bag, and pulls out a small plastic baggie. His eyes widen and his mouth falls agape. Inside the bag is marijuana.

Ms. Willsin's face goes red they enter her office. Cody looks away from her as she glares at him, more wrinkles forming on her face.

As soon as the door closes, the officer takes out her handcuffs. "Sir, you're under arrest for possession of illegal drugs."

"Those aren't mine!" he insists. "I have no idea how they got into there!"

"Mr. Rhodes," Ms. Willsin says, "the drugs were found in your pack, in your locker, one that nobody knows the combination but you."

"That's not true!" Cody protests, pointing out of her office at the secretary. "Mr. Inez has a copy of all the students' combinations. Remember the leak a few months ago? Anyone could have easily found my combination."

The officer, annoyed that she has to listen to this, turns to the vice principal. "What is he talking about?"

Ms. Willsin lets out a breath, and sits down behind her desk. "A few months ago, somebody got a hold of all of the students' combinations and posted them online. We couldn't catch the criminal, and even though the original owner took it down its been copied and pasted all over the Internet. We've offered to give students new lockers, but not all have done so."

"There you go!" Cody says. "Someone is trying to frame me."

"However," Ms. Willsin states, "We have no proof that the drugs were planted in your locker and a very good case for the fact that you were in the possession of them."

"But I don't own them!" he repeats. He turns to the officer. "Here, why don't you dust the bag for prints? Since I never touched it, my prints can't be on there."

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Willsin spits. "Mr. Rhodes, this is over. We found them in your locker; that makes you guilty for possession. Now leave."

The officer speaks, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with the kid for this one." Both of us stare at her in disbelief. "The last time this happened it turned out the drugs were planted, and the police station got sued by his parents. I'm not going to be responsible for that happening again." She says to Ms. Willsin, "I have my finger print kit and my laptop in the police car. Let me go get it, and we can do it right here. If he doesn't have any prints on the bag, I'll let him off with a warning. Okay?"

Ms. Willsin sighs with relent. "Fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cody leaves the principal's office with a huge smile on his face. Mike and Gwen wait at his locker. Even though he and Gwen had been friends for years, she and Mike never seemed to get along

Gwen's eyebrows bunch together. "Well? What happened?"

"Yeah dude, you got off?" Mike asks.

"Okay, get this. The officer takes out handcuffs and tells me I'm under arrest. And I'm protesting, cause I have no idea how the drugs got there, and Ms. Willsin is steaming mad. I get the officer to fingerprint the bag, saying that if she finds my prints, I'll go willingly. She agrees, and goes out to her car, and Ms. Willsin is glaring at me, worrying about her precious reputation. The officer prints the bag, and mine aren't there! She did find a fiber from gloves though."

Mike gapes. "Wait, so you're off the hook?"

"Yeah I'm off the hook!"

"That's great!" Gwen says, throwing her arms around her friend. His heart starts to race, and he bites his lip to keep from laughing at Mike's teasing, humping the air.

"Hey!" a deep voice calls from behind them. They break up to see Duncan, Gwen's boyfriend, looming over, his ash brown, shaggy hair falling close to his eyes. He jabs a finger into Cody's chest. "What are you doing with my girl?" Cody's face drops as he staggers backwards.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Duncan, it was nothing. He's just a friend."

"A friend, my ass," he says, stepping closer to me, his fists clenching. Cody takes a step back, hitting the locker.

"Duncan!" Gwen shouts. "I said forget it! _I_ hugged him," she says, pulling him away from Cody. "Come on, you can buy me lunch."

"Sure." He leans down to kiss her. It gets heated, and soon he's making out with her in front of the other two. Cody and Mike look at each other and grimace. They break apart and start to walk to the cafeteria. Duncan turns his head and gives a cold stare

"Oh, we're so scared," Mike mocks. Cody smacks him in the back of the head.

"That guy could beat me up with one hand behind his back!" he exclaims.

"You don't want to seem weak in front of Gwen!" his friend responds.

"I also don't want to seem dead in front of Gwen!"

Mike shakes his head. "Whatever, dude. Now can you give me the list?"

"Sure." He looks through his locker. When it's not where he put it he looks through all his books, the folders, in his bag (which still smells of the magical plant), but still can't find it. "No way, dude. It's not here."

"What?" Mike exclaims. "You're kidding me, right? Did you drop it?"

"No, I didn't drop it!" he says. "I am sure I put it back into my locker after you ran off for the check."

Mike groans. "That was going to be list number 100! Dude, I need it to—"

Cody stops looking through his locker and looks at his friend. "What?"

"Cody, it was crazy after you went into Ms. Willsin's room. Everyone was talking about it, nobody stayed at their lockers. I didn't go myself, because of soccer, but everyone rushed here to check for the marijuana."

"And?" Cody insists.

"And did you lock your locker, by any chance, before you went with them?" he asks.

"No… wait, you're not saying that—"

Mike nods. They both say it in unison.

"Somebody stole the list."

* * *

**Things to clarify:**

**1. ****This is an original story modified for the TD character. It is** posted on FictionPress with the name "Confinement" under the same username, if you want to check out the real names of the characters. The reason I brought it to FanFiction is because I thought the characters fit TDI kind of well, so why not share it.

**2. Since this is an original story, most of the characters will probably be out of character. Trent is more arrogant; Noah is silent and not sarcastic; Izzy isn't crazy; Courtney isn't obsessive,**** but a smart Type A; Gwen is more confident and a great singer; Sierra is basically the same, just not a fangirl; Duncan isn't sarcastic and confident. Cody, Harold and Evan/Eva are pretty much the same.**

**3. Unknown, or as he will soon be called, Ink, is Noah. His name is masked for plot reasons. Evan is basically a male version of Eva.**

**Besides that, that's about it. Please review; any ****comments, criticisms, suggestions are welcome.** Next chapter will center on Trent. Q: Which character are you most curious about in this story?


	2. Trent: Lockdown

**2. Trent: Lockdown  
Sunday, April 15**

Trent lies at home in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He can hear it: the shouts and cries from his parents as they fight again.

He goes on the computer to see who's online. Nobody. He checks his e-mail, and sees a message from Cody. _The marijuana thing is sure giving him a lot of talk. I hope he knows what he's getting into, if he actually becomes popular. _

His phone buzzes. Heather's name appears on the screen, a text slanted below it.

_Party Tyler's on fri. U + me + all the way.  
I talked to him. Just how you want it. No backing out this time._

Trent swallows. His palms start to sweat at the thought of having sex with Heather. Despite what she and most of his grad thinks, he's a virgin. The last time they got close to doing it he lied that he wanted to hold off in order to make it special. She thought it was romantic. _Thank God that sex monster is still a girl at heart._

Trent looks at the text again. _I talked to Tyler… _he ponders. _About the romantic thing? Didn't she say she'd keep it to herself? Crap. If Tyler knows, soon everyone else will. She's right, I can't back out now._

Friday. Something registers in Trent's mind about that day, but he can't place it. He pulls up the online event to see who's going. All his friends are invited and a few others from the cheerleading and soccer teams. His eyes drift to the date. _Oh, crap. That's the day of Andy's birthday party. _

He tries to exit the page, but a box appears with "Are you going?" written on it. On the left it shows three people responded, "Yes," and one hasn't. The "Maybe" is Lindsay Harris, Trent's ex-girlfriend. Without giving thought to it he checks the same, "Maybe", and leaves to his sister's room.

Trent knocks and peaks into his sister's lavish, exuberant room. Andy is lying on her bead, a book half-open on her chest. The bedazzled bookmark with her real name, Andria, peaks out. "Hey," her brother starts, "can I talk–"

"Shhh!"

The shouts of his parents come from the kitchen below, and he can almost make their words. "You shouldn't listen to them," Trent suggests, "It'll only worry you."

His sister shrugs. Their fights have gotten worse the past month and Andy insists on listening to them.

Trent joins her on the bed. "What are they fighting about this time?"

"It started with getting separate rooms for the vacation to Orlando," she says, rolling her eyes. "That's been coming up a lot. But they've brought it around to my birthday party." Trent opens his mouth to speak, but she knows what he's going to ask. "He started the fight but I think both of them are to blame this time."

"It doesn't bother you they're talking about your party?"

She shrugs again.

Trent turns on her music player to drown out the shouts. "Speaking of your party…" he mentions.

"Oh, no." She recognizes his tone and sits up. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, laughing aloud. "How can you always tell when I have bad news?"

"You don't make it hard. You sound just like him when he has some."

Trent shudders. They decided to stop calling their parents "Mom" and "Dad" to each other when the arguments became a bi-weekly activity. Now it's just "him" or "her" when they aren't around.

"You're changing the subject," his sister insists. He stares at the floor, trying to find a way around the dilemma. "Trent, tell me!" She shoves her brother in frustration. "Is it about my party?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "So Tyler is having a party this Friday…"

Her eyes widen as her mouth falls open. "No! You can't go! You promised you'd come to _my_ party!"

"Yeah, but..."

Andy crosses her arms. "Is it Tyler's birthday this Friday?" Trent shakes his head reluctantly. "Do you even know when Tyler's birthday is?" He remember the guy's last birthday party, but can't conjure the date. "Sometime in February."

"See!"

His eyebrows rise and he stares at her cynically. "Your birthday isn't even on Friday."

Andy blows out a long breath. "It was supposed to be on Sunday but Terry's mom is suddenly all religious and wants him to stay home all day," she says in frustration, gazing at her bed

Trent clenches his teeth at the mention of his sister's boyfriend. He is a nice guy, but the thought of anyone dating his sister is uncomfortable. He leans towards her. "How about I skip your party and you and I do something extra fun on Sunday? No board game night like we planned."

"No!" She shakes her head frantically as she stares at the ceiling. "This is my last party before high school, and I want it to be great. And everyone loves you, Trent! Don't let my friends and me down."

Trent sighs, trying to think of a compromise. "I'll take you to Wildeland? How about that?"

That stops Andy for a second. Wildeland is the amusement park just outside of town, her favorite place to go. She shakes her head. "Forget it. I'm not tall enough to ride the Colossus, anyway." It's been her dream for months to ride the Colossus, the scariest and largest rollercoaster for miles around.

"Are you sure? When did you last measure?" Trent asks.

She points to the bedpost lined with measurements and date next to it. She's recorded her height ever since her friend Julia grew tall enough to ride it. Trent sits up and runs his thumb over the most recent mark, from two days ago, which is about five centimeters short of the requirement.

"Geoff's cousin works the Colossus sometimes," Trent says. "Geoff says that he doesn't care about the rules too much. I can get him to let you ride it."

Andy's face lights up with excitement, but she composes herself. "Nice try. You still can't ditch my party." Her teeth are clenched to hold in her emotions

"Didn't Julia go a week after her birthday? If we go on Sunday you'll be the youngest one of your friends to ride it," he baits, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

Her eyes screw shut as she tries to resist the urge. She shakes her head.

"I'll even get us VIP passes."

Her jaw drops and her eyes open. "Really?"

"Really."

Her composure breaks. She squeals "Yes, thank you!" as her arms wrap around her brother's neck and she squeezes him into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She jumps off the bed and dances on the spot. "Oh, yeah! I get to ride the Colossus!" she sings, loud enough to be a shout. "I get to ride the Colossus! Because I have the greatest brother in the world! Even if he isn't coming to my birthday party and is dating a total bitch!"

"Andria!" Their parents' walking through the door cuts off Trent's laughter. _Crap, did I close it all the way? _he questions. "Watch your language!" their mother chides. The teen's eyes roll. "And what did I say about rolling your eyes?"

Their comments can't dampen their daughter's excitment. "Did you hear? Trent's going to take me to ride the Colossus!"

Trent's fists clench. He knows his parents won't approve.

"Oh, really?" their dad says, crossing his arms. "And did he run this by _us _before it was decided?" He glares at his son and Trent returns his gaze.

"Dad, please!" Andy runs towards him and tugs at his arm. "Please! It's for my birthday! This will make it amazing! And Trent said he would cover the cost. Its either this or he takes me to a high school party that night." Trent inwardly rolls his eyes at his sister's lie. _She sure knows how to work them._

At her last sentence their father stops cold. "Fine. You can go," he says.

"Excuse me?" their mother retorts, looking at her husband. "I have a say in this, too!"

"Do you want her to go to a high school party?"

"No, but she shouldn't be riding that thing!" her voice rises.

"Jeanine," their father snarls, "Andy's old enough. Let your daughter have some fun."

"She can have fun, but not–"

"Hey!" Trent shouts, stopping their escalating fight. He glowers at his two parents, and then nods to his sister. "Think about Andria," he mouths, his face cold.

Their daughter looks at them with wide eyes, begging them to let her go. Ms. Harrington sighs. "Fine, you can go."

Their daughter squeals again and hugs them. "Thank you _so _much! I love you guys!" Her family members look at her in shock. Andy had always been the only one to say those three words, but she hasn't uttered them to her parents in months. Their parents smile and wrap their arms around her.

"I'm sorry, but can I have some privacy now?" she speaks into their father's shirt.

They nod. "Good night, dear." Mr. Harrington kisses her head and her mother gives her another hug.

Her brother gets up to leave, but his sister holds him back. "Trent, not you."

"Trent? I'm not Trent," he fakes. "Trent is the brother of the Andy who doesn't tell _them_ 'I love you.' You must be mistaking me for someone else." His sister punches his arm, her expression one of distress. "Why did you say it?" her brother asks. "Why do you lead them on so much?" She stares at the floor and doesn't respond.

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't know," she mumbles. "It just sort of… came out." She plops on the bed, gazing straight ahead in thought.

After a moment of reluctance Trent wraps his arms around her. "Sorry. I had no right to say that," he says his chin resting on her head.

"I know," she says. A single tear runs down her face.

"I hear they give you a free bear if you eat a hotdog and ride the Colossus right after without puking."

Andy laughs and wipes the tear away. "Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." He nods. "Thanks, Trent."

As she brushes her teeth Trent replays what happened in his mind. "How do you do it?" he asks when she comes out of their shared bathroom.

"Do what?" she says, drying her face and sitting down at her vanity

"Be nice to them. I can barely hold it in when they're around." He throws up her teddy bear and catches it.

"I think," she ponders, combing her hair, "I think it's a female thing."

"Well, shoot me up with estrogen in that case," he jokes, sitting up, "because I talk back way too much for my own good."

Andy laughs. "I always wanted a sister!"

It's Trent's turn to laugh as Andy sets the comb down and climbs into bed next to him. "So, are all your friends excited to go to high school?" he asks.

"Of course," the girl says. She climbs into the covers and they both stare at the ceiling. "That's all we talk about lately." Silence. "What about you? Do you know what you'll do when high school ends?"

"Go out with friends, stay up late, get a job––"

"No, no," she interrupts, "I was talking about college."

Trent bites his lip. "I try to avoid thinking about it. I have no clue where I'll go."

"Wherever you go," she yawns, draping her arm across his chest, "you should do acting…"

"Sure." His whisper is half spoken with irony. "Let me just get past the chemistry test tomorrow…" Trent closes his eyes, willing sleep to come.

"Wait, you suck at chemistry. Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shhh…" His fingers ghost down her face. "Enjoy the moment."

**Monday, April 16**

The shriek of his alarm clock jolts Trent awake. Finding himself in his room, he sighs. _Damn it, I sleepwalked again._ The clock reads seconds after four thirty. He has fifteen minutes before Geoff arrives to take them to school. Five o'clock soccer practice.

Once he gets ready he heads downstairs. He grabs some food out of the refrigerator and shoves it into his bag. He grips the handle of the back door.

"That was a really nice thing you did for Andria." His mother stands at the doorway, her nightgown wrapped around her.

Trent gives one blank look to her. He leaves the house to the pitch-black morning without a word.

"Took you long enough," Geoff says, raising the back of the front seat of his car, parked right outside Trent's house. Trent throws his bags in the back of the black sedan.

"Your cousin still works at Wildeland, right?" Trent asks, climbing in.

"Why?" His friend pulls out of the driveway.

"I need him to let my sister ride the Colossus."

Geoff laughs. "You know, I wish I had you as a brother growing up."

"Can you do it?" Trent insists. "I kind of already promised her."

"Sure, dude," Geoff dismisses. "You're my brah, I got your back." _Thankfully there's one person in our clique I can really trust, _thinks Trent_._ "But you got to do something for me."

"Name it," Trent says, strumming his fingers on the side of the car.

"Talk me up to Courtney, will you? She isn't really getting my advances."

He shakes his head. "The Walker girl genius again? Why are you doing this to yourself, man."

Geoff shoves him. "Shut up, dude. You know I can throw you out of the car right now." His usually jovial tone is tinged with a bit of somberness.

"I'm just saying…" Trent defends, "its weird if we date anyone unpopular, and then you choose the Type A…"

Geoff's grip on the wheel tightens. "She isn't that bad. You didn't see her when she was making fun of Mr. Hutchens to his face_._"

Trent turns to him in surprise. "Are you serious? What did he do?"

Geoff laughs and brightens with excitement. "That's the thing, he didn't even get that it was an insult! She was talking about how horrible a teacher in this ancient city was and explaining how everyone ridiculed him him for giving long boring lectures." Trent spits out a chuckle. "And Mr. Hutchens _agreed_ with her. HE even went on a five-minute rant on how the teacher sucked!

Trent bursts out laughing. "Damn, I wish I had been there."

Geoff nods. "See, she isn't a bad chick. You might actually like her."

Trent's laughs die down and he shakes his head. "I doubt it, though. She doesn't suck, but she's still a know-it-all."

Geoff shrugs. "Whatever. Less competition for me then," he laughs.

Trent nods. "Don't worry, I wouldn't ever date her." He pulls out his phone. "Oh, shit."

"Are we late?" Geoff asks, tapping the failing clock on the dashboard.

"No, Heather is on a rampage. She sent me 34 texts last night; I completely forgot about my phone."

"What the hell?" Geoff scoffs.

Trent starts to read them. "'So you going to Tyler's?' 'What the fuck does "Maybe You'll Be There" mean?' 'Is this because Lindsay said the same thing?' 'Fuck, you two are hooking up again, aren't you?' 'Are you just looking for a chance to dump me?' 'Fuck, Trent, if you're cheating on me with that idiot I'll make sure everyone knows you're a sap who doesn't put out' 'Hell, I'll make everyone think you're a virgin.""

"What?" Geoff's jaw drops. "I thought you two did it at my party last week?"

Trent curses. As far as Geoff and the rest of the school knew, he and Heather had already gotten to that stage of the relationship. He shrugs and says, "We just didn't get to it."

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, brah…" Geoff stares at the road for a while before saying, "Whatever, she can be crazy. I don't want to think about how she is in bed."

"Hey, she's still my girlfriend," Trent defends, out of common courtesy more than anything else.

"Shut up, _virgin_," Geoff laughs.

"You know I got it on with Rachel after the spring dance," Trent lies.

"_Right_." Geoff is silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Trent laughs, but his heartbeat speeds up with fear. Geoff joins in, and relief replaces Trent's fright.

"Good luck with Heather," Geoff says as they arrive at school.

"Thanks."

After soccer practice, Trent ties his shoes in the locker room after showering. He looks up to see Cody's midfielder friend standing there, looking around. "Can I help you?" Trent asks, shoving his clothes into his bag.

The guy looks to person passing by our aisle. "Hi, Trent," he says, ignoring the question.

"Hey," he responds. Trent grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "So, are you good?"

"Cody told me about the list of his you saw," the guy brings up.

Trent glances at the clock behind him. He's going to be late. "And…"

"And I want you to know that it was all my idea. He makes these lists for my collection I have. So don't blame him for what he wrote," he pleads.

"And why are you telling me this?" Trent asks, moving towards the exit.

"Well, because… It's just that if you happened to take the note, or found out that someone else had taken it, well, could you just give it back? I need it for my collection," he says.

"Look…" Trent says as he pauses at the door, searching for the guy's name.

"Mike," he fills in. "But you can call me Michael if you want."

"Mike, I didn't take your list. But if I find it, I'll give you a heads up. Cool?"

He smiles. "Sure, thanks."

Trent shakes his head in disbelief as he heads into the crowded hallway. _Man, that guy is weird._

* * *

**Tuesday, April 17**

"Trent!"

Geoff and Trent sit in the plush chairs student lounge when Heather storms in. The few other students who have a free period look to her sudden outburst.

"Hey, what's up?" Trent says as she approaches them.

"Where the hell have you been?" she cries, her fists poised on the hips of her cheerleading uniform.

"I should go, see you at seventh period, Trent." Geoff says, rushing out of the room.

"I've been around," Trent says to his girlfriend, "where have you been?"

"I've been looking for you the whole day! Where were you at lunch?"

"I ate lunch with the guys. You must have missed me," he lies, standing up to head out of the room.

"Trent!" the ice queen shouts. She grips his arm and forces him to face her. "Why have you been avoiding me? First you don't reply to any of my texts and then I hear that you've been talking to Lindsay again. Don't tell me you're cheating on me with that slut!"

"What?" Trent gasps, confused. "Heather, I know for a fact you've made out with two other guys since we've started dating. You're going to accuse _me_ of cheating?"

She fumes. "Oh my god, it's true, isn't it!" Her grip on his arm tightens, and her brown eyes seem to get darker.

His eyes widen in exasperation. "Holy shit, you're such a hypocrite!" Trent cries. "You're unbelievable!" He shoves himself out of her grip, and storms down the hall.

"_I'm_ unbelievable?" she cries, running after him. "You're the one who's been waiting for a romantic moment just for us to–"

"Shut up!" he hisses, turning to face her. He scans the hallway, but the scarce amount of students didn't catch on to the conversation. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You can't shut up! You _never _shut up!"

She glares at him with spite. "Fine. If I can't keep my mouth shut, then I guess you won't mind me sharing your secrets." Her snide tone is accompanied by a wicked smile. "Hey everyone," she shouts, "Trent hasn't—"

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!_

_This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Remember, you have 15 minutes to get outside before Lockdown commences. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Remember, you have…_

Heather is cut off by the fire alarm. "Oh, crap," she says. Any trace of her malice has disappeared. "Trent, let's go. We have to get out." She grabs his hand and tugs him towards the door.

"No!" He twists out of her grip, bringing her to a halt. "I'm not going with you, you psychopath."

She grabs his head and turns him to look her in the eye. "Trent," she whispers gravely, "I need you right now. You know how worried I get during Lockdown."

He grabs her arms and throws them down. "I don't care. Go whine about it to something else." He follows the other students leaving the room.

"You're a real dick, Trent!" she calls after him. "We are _so_ over!"

Trent follows the stream of students hurriedly evacuating the school, but stops when he realizes what faces him outside. _I may be popular, but Heather has more say in our grade than I do. If she wants, she can make me an outcast. _

He pulls from his pocket the note he found the previous day. _Lockdown is the perfect time to get away from those who annoy you. _Deciding to follow the admirer's advice, he cuts through the flow of people and heads to the performance hall. Once there, he takes out his key to the lighting booth stairs and climbs up to the room.

_This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Remember, you have 10 minutes to get outside before Lockdown commences. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Remember, you have 10 minutes to get outside before Lockdown._ The recording of Mr. Inez's voice stuck on repeat blazes above him.

Trent lies down on the couch there. He closes his eyes and tries to forget the events of the day. The recording crackles to a stop to a stop, signaling Lockdown has started. _Finally. _The teen turns over and drifts to sleep.

Trent lifts his heavy eyelids as he awakens. He yawns and looks around. _What am I doing here… the fire alarm! _He jumps up and checks his watch. _Shit! I slept through a whole period!_

Luckily he woke up during a break between classes. He combs his hair with his fingers, straightens his shirt, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes to prepare for the public.

What he faces in the corridor is the complete opposite of what he expects: halls and halls of emptiness. No students, no teachers. Nobody. Trent checks his phone's watch again to confirm the time. He's right; it should be a break. He checks and finds the class next to him is deserted as well. _What happened here? _The best thing he can come up with is an assembly must have been called after Lockdown.

As he heads to the gym he notices them. The Lockdown doors. _They should be opened by now. _Not trusting his phone, he checks one of the clocks in the halls. The times are in sync; it has been over an hour since the alarm had sounded. _They should be open. There should be people there._

He checks the gym. It's empty. The administration office. Empty. Every class he sees on his way. Empty, empty, empty. More and more of the Lockdown doors show up. Trent tries to look through them, but the stainless steel blocks his view of the outside.

The whole hallway is cast in an eerie glow made by the overhead lights; there is no sunlight streaming through, even though it's the middle of the afternoon. He goes inside another classroom. The window is shut, no sunlight breaking through the new cover of steel.

He hears a banging and leaves the room, heading towards it. It leads him to one of the English classrooms. Inside two students are trying to break the window with the stool.

"Hello?" Trent asks.

They turn to him. They're people from his grade. _Courtney, _Trent thinks, recognizing the tan girl. _And Unknown. That guy that nobody knows about, not even his name._ **(Unknown=Noah)**The brown haired boy stares blankly at him, as if the problem with Lockdown is just an everyday activity.

Courtney walks up and hands Trent the stool she was banging against the glass. "Here, help us break through the window."

"Why?" the jock asks. "Its stainless steel and unbreakable glass. You're not going to break through it with stools and chairs."

"Well, it's the best thing we have!" she snaps. "We can't just sit here, we have to get out!"

"It's no use, Courtney," Unknown speaks, his voice quiet and serious. It's the first time Trent has ever heard his voice, and from her reaction, Courtney's first time too. "We can't get out. We're trapped."

* * *

**Chapter two, up! I've decided to post the chapters of this story and the original one at separate times so I don't get bored by editing them... so "Total Drama Confinement" will be up at the beginning of the week and "Confinement" will be up on FictionPress at the end of the week. **

**Next chapter focuses on Noah, or Unknown as he's called. **

**Q: Why do you think the Lockdown Doors didn't go up?**

**Review!**


End file.
